Her Broken Soul's Last Will
by field innocence
Summary: She, the woman who wanted nothing more than to fix her mistake, had it all shattered by those close to her. Soon those who had ruined her will suffer the consequences.


A/N:Inspired by my story "_I have the Power_" and by three different songs that kept the idea going in my head. This first chapter is the theme song from "_Sucker Punch_" main intro song. I love it! Please enjoy this unusual story and don't forget to review.

**Author: **Field Innocence **  
Title: **Her Broken Soul's Last Will**  
Summary: **She, the woman who wanted nothing more than to fix her mistake, had it all shattered by those close to her. Soon those who had ruined her will suffer the consequences. **  
****Rated: **T (Might change for the next chapter)**  
****Paring: **Sasuke/Hinata**  
Genera: **Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, and a slight Romance**  
Warning: **Bad grammar  
**Declaimer**: I do not own Naruto... now that's tragic ;(

* * *

**_Sweet Dreams (Are made of this)_**

Lightning strike powerfully through the angry sky while Sasuke shut the front door of his black car emotionless. Even on this day, the perfect day to show some sympathy, he decided to shield himself of any emotion. _'Selfish brother...'_ thought the older brother crouching out of the passenger's seat and stared at his brother's direction toward his family rival's cemetery. He calmly walked up to the gate recognizing the Hyuga symbol above the metal gate; he made a small sigh before patiently making his way to the crematory that is taking place on the far center of the grieving.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Oh! Hey guess what!" exclaimed the happy anxious boy._

_"What is it, Sasuke?" asked a delicate voice. Sasuke grinned, "My mom bought me a new toy. Wanna see?" he said in excitement, eager to show-off to his close friend._

_His friend merely said, "Sure," with a light nod._

_"Okay, wait here, I'll be right back," he said cheerfully than left running to his room. Leaving urgency to surprise his friend, six-year-old Sasuke was oblivious to his big brother appearance just to the side of the door. Once Sasuke was out of sight Itachi frowned at his little brother's innocence's smile and wondered who cause it. His frowned than turn his head to the person inside the room that his brother ran out of. He stopped and second later an idea shot right in his head. A small unappealing smirk appeared on his face before stepping inside and quietly shut the door behind him._

**-Flashback End-**

There was light rain and than calm wind amongst them, giving them sign that this day is a sad one, a day for them to weep a fallen life, a life of someone that was true to them all. Favored and loved dearly, until tears were the only things they all can give but unfortunately not all can give a single drop for an innocence soul like this. And that require explanation to be heard before suspicious eyes begin to browse around and create gossip. Itachi wasn't going to risk an explanation for his unshed tears so he joined the crowd, also he felt he wasn't the only one that needs to cover up his mask.

"Sakura..." the pink-hair woman heard her name called and turn to the source, "How are you?" he asked sadly even though she sense he needed a excuse to talk to her and he picked a perfect time to do it.

She smiled weakly, "G-Good... Naruto, thanks for asking. How are you?" she asked softly.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"You love him, don't you..." Sakura glimpsed at her friend than at Naruto's arrogant act as the teacher yell at him in disappointment. She also frowned at his annoyance._

_"Y-Yes," her friend respond back with a shy smile, "I can't help it," she admitted quietly._

_"I don't know what you see in him but I won't stop you, in fact, I'll help," she gave a friendly smile at her friend than got up from her spot than left her friend's side to attend on something important._

_Later that same day_

_"...She really likes you a lot, come on Naruto, just give her a chances. Please," she pleaded even though it was a weak beg, but even a command from her voice can make Naruto bow before her, so the pleading was a plus, "...for me," her mouth twitch a little when she said it. Sakure liked Naruto but not a lovely way only friend._

_Naruto was skeptical, than his mind switched around when Sakura gave him a pleading speech which obviously got his attention, "Fine, I'll do it, only because I love you..." he reached out both arms to her but Sakura push him off before he got any chances to hold her, "Aw! Come on Sakura, you know I love you!" he grinned._

_As the two mingle in the darkness, Sasuke glared toward them from a distance and was about to hit something with his red fist to release his anger but didn't want to create any attention so he stay quiet and stern. Once their conversation ended so did Sasuke's interest in them._

**-End of Flashback-**

"You look great... umm..." obviously Naruto was trying to keep a conversation going with Sakura but his comment wasn't right on this day. Sakura slightly smile and was aware of Naruto's attempt, "Thank you... but," her eyes shift from Naruto to the casket standing before them, just a few steps away, "today is her day, not mines," she said quietly to herself. Sakura's eyes began to watery than slowly began to walk to her good friend's close coffin feeling regretful mix with sorrow. Sakura knew she'd cry for her because she was a trustworthy friend. A trustworthy companion that shouldn't have been lied to or have been taken advantage of but Sakura still did it and she regrets it all.

There were others behind her full with tears and stories to tell.

"W-Why? Why?..." cried a familiar voice. Everybody expect the young sister of the dead corpse weeping for her sister. "I-It's not fair... You should've not die. You promise you'll always be here with me. P-Please come back. Come back," she hysterically cried deeply on her father's bold shoulder. "Hanabi..." Hiashi gently rubbed his only daughter for comfort but it felt like the more he tried the more she cried. No matter how hard he try he'll never win his favorite daughter's attention even when Hinata was alive he tried so hard to show Hanabi she was the spoil one. Funny how it is that no matter what you do life always seem to bite you on the ass. Crazy as it is, he was glad that his weak useless daughter is no longer among the living, which mean he can finally focus on making his successor the next Head of Hyuga Corps. The sadist of this man!

_'Dear wife, I hope your finally happy because your pathetic of a daughter is finally with you,'._

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Hiashi-"_

_"Shut-up woman! I'm tired of your mouth and your stupid pathetic daughter, you will do as I say or your dear daughter will find herself far away from you!" he was angry at his sweet wife for what reason he couldn't understand. Ever since the birth of there first born Hiashi couldn't bring himself to love his innocence child. The second he heard it was born a girl, Hiashi heart crushed and his dream of making a prodigy of himself was shatter. He had high hope for 'this child' but it exploded before his face when he saw his wife cradling the crying infant. All this time planning, preparing, waiting for the right moment for a golden boy, all banished because of this unexpected useless child's birth!_

_"Now," he stiffed himself back to normal and stood properly with a tight face, "clean yourself and get ready. I won't have you humiliate me and ruin my family reputation," he said clearly before walking out of her sight. He knew she was quietly sobbing but that didn't anger him. What made him really mad was that his sweet wife would give her attention to his child before him._

_After the whole event came at an end he did his best to apologize but it seem no matter what he said she always looked at him with those lovely yet hurtful eyes and said, "You don't understand, Hiashi. You will never see through the blindness of your own greed, but I do, and I will never forgive you until you do," she said silently than walked back, not to their wedded room, but into the one room he loathed the most, into their child's room. Which later his sweet wife grew custom living in until one day she stopped her visits completely._

**-Flashback End-**

He continued his caress on his daughter's shoulder as she cried endlessly with sorrow and depression, _'I will never forget you. I promise you'll always be in my heart. Always,'_ Hanabi walk up to the glossy black coffin and lay a single lavender flower on top before the worker's were order to loosen the rope and gently place the coffin to it's new home. Six feet under. Six feet away. And six feet alone, forever.

One by one they walk by the giant hole and said their good-bye. One person in particular gently threw a single yellow rose in the soulless hole than kneel in silence to pray.

Ino held no sadness or deception; her only reason on this tearful day is beg for forgiveness, her own judgment and desperation. All she wanted is to tell the truth, to be relieve of her silence to the one that deserve to be heard but all of it will painfully be inside of her until the day she dies._ 'Please forgive me, please. You don't deserve this. Not you! Please I hope you could find it in your soul to forgive me. Forgive my silence!'_

**_-Flashback-_**

_The young beautiful lady with yellow hair had her eyes concentrated on her computer screen until a soft voice startled her, "What the fu-," she spontaneous turn than her light-blue eyes opened wide at the person in front of with a weak smile, "oh it's you!" she calmed herself with a sigh than was about to speak but her friend asked for a favor. Ino looked skeptical; she didn't want to go against her boss's rule but her friend's begging force her to give in, "fine," she said in defeat, " You'll have five minutes. He will be back in ten minute from one of his important meeting and I don't think he'll want to be disturbed. Just take a seat over there for awhile and when he's done I'll squeeze you in, okay?"_

_Ino gave a friendly smile and her friend gave one back in relief. "Oh thank you very much Ino. Thank you! I owe you one,"_

_"Don't mention it," Ino smiled back even though she had a gut feeling the she'll lose her job out of this generosity, but the sweetness from her friend calmed her doubt. While waiting for a couple of minute her boss's brother appeared from the elevator and noticed Ino's friend. He approached quietly without Ino noticing until she heard their slight conversation, "Go away, Itachi,"._

_"He won't talk to you, you know. Won't even consider glancing at you. I'm even confident enough that he'll call security on you if he sees you for one second. Face it, my dear, he has. Moved. On," Ino noticed the wicked smirk from his lips and automatically became disgusted. "I don't care. I will make him listen to me. He will. I know he will," Ino's eyes slightly widen than grew respect to her new confident friend's attitude. She never saw her friend stand up for herself like that before. Ino was so proud and blown-off toward her that she thought of celebrating with her after work. 'You have grown, haven't you,"._

_Itachi slightly frown but that little fire-determination didn't shut him up!. He turned his glare at Ino, "Ino," he said sternly._

_"Yes, Mr. Uchiha,"_

_"Cancel my next appointment," he commanded and Ino nodded but while she was typing on her keyboard they talked for a couple of minute before her friend got up and walked uncomfortably with Itachi to his private office. Ino prayed for her friend's safety once he shut the door._

_A minute later her office phone rang, "Hello," she answered not bother stating her name or the company's because she already knew who was on the other line, "If you want to keep your job I suggest you keep your mouth shut, don't tell Sasuke that she is here," than roughly hang up. Ino felt hurt and worried. She didn't feel worse until her boss, owner and CEO of Uchiha Corps., walked by her and told her to set his next meeting. She wanted badly to tell him, to inform him about her friend's desperation to see him but the threat of losing her job cause her to seat pretty and kept on typing on her black keyboard._

_Their undisturbed privacy went more than half an hour until her friend quickly speed her way out and straight to the elevator. Ino tried to exclaimed to her but the utter torture from her eyes stopped Ino before she got the chance to help her friend. Before the elevator shut itself Ino saw the light tears and blushes on her facade expression, 'What did he do to you?'. Ino felt concern, but she had no other option, it was to tell her boss or lose her job, and at the time she needed the money to pay off her school debt. This was her price to keep silence, but the cruelty threat didn't stop there, her phone rang again, "Hello?"_

_"If word got out that she was in this building to see my brother than I promise you'll be out of this company and will never be accepted in anything within this country ever again. Do you understand me, Ino?" the woman gulped than answered, "yes, Mr. Uchiha,". He hung-up and left Ino with more silence to bear._

_It didn't take long for Ino to find the out the truth that was kept behind private doors. When she did found out about what Itachi did to caused her friend grief and suffering, Ino tried to help her friend's broken heart, but it was too late._

_"Hey wait!" Ino called to her tired friend by the arms but was rejected by pulling her away, "What happen to you?"_

_After months of searching, Ino finally bump into her friend and didn't expect to find her in a very tired condition, "Leave me alone Ino," she said aggressively, "I don't need your help, I'm fine on my own,". For some reason Ino highly doubted it, "Are you sure? I can-"_

_"I don't need your pity," she chuckled in sadness, "What make you think I need your stupid sympathy huh? Oh I know, you heard about my situation, is that it? Well you don't have to worry about that, I'm doing fine on my own and I don't need some small charity from anyone nor from you. So if you would excuse me I have a job to maintain and I can't be late," she said in irritation than walked away for the last time. Ino was left with questions and answers that could've helped her friend but she made it clear that she was on her own and needed no help. So she let go._

**-Flashback End-**

_'I'm so sorry. I know I had many chances to help but fail awfully. I never should've let you go on that day. I should've told you the truth, should've told you something about what he tried to do to make you cry. Oh please forgive me. Forgive me, my friend!'_ cascade tears were falling from her chin as she held her hands together and said her last few words before rising to give others their respects to the fallen soul.

All paid their respect and wished her happiness in the other world. All showed and presented at least a present for the unforgotten lady, all, but one. Instead that person was represented by a brown hair female. She laid two white roses; one for herself and the other for her love that had an excuse to miss his cousin funeral. Even after a long strict relationship with the handsome man she still chose to stay with him._ 'Apologizes, he may not be here but I'm sure if he had a choice he would've shown up. Well at least I show and present you two roses,'._

Once she placed the roses away she stared down at the hollow hole and memories of the past came through her mind than tears began to crumble, '_I'm sorry for his anger. He may not be sorry but I will be. Please forgive him; he's not that bad, he's just upset about his father's death. He cares for you...'_

**_-Flashback-_**

_Ten-Ten and her new boyfriend sat together on the bench just outside school's ground to have a private moment with each other but a action that occurred a moment ago got her mind thinking, "I have a question," she asked her serious boyfriend while they chilled out on spring season. It was peaceful and refreshing to be out and relax. But Ten-Ten's upcoming question gave Neji an itch that won't come off with a simple scratch. "Why are you always so mean to your cousin?"_

_Neji began to itch but kept his cool with his eyes shut and face toward the ocean blue sky, "It's her fault for making me mad," he stated even though it didn't convinced his beautiful girlfriend for his reason's on acting cruelty to his innocence cousin._

_"That doesn't make sense. She is nice, sweet and kind. How can she make you mad?" she asked._

_"That's it. Every since the death of my father she pisses me off whenever she tired to be extra kind, sweet and nice. I can see it in her eyes she's only doing that to make me mad because of her pity. She pities me instead of being a true cousin and tells me on my face. And for that I hate her for as long I live, nothing will ever change," he frown than opened his eyes. Ten-Ten sigh than came close to his shoulder to gesture her hold on him, "I'm sorry Ten-Ten, no matter what happen she will never get to me, and I will always be with you," he made a rare smile that only she can see, than place a passionate yet small kiss on her lips._

_Since then Ten-Ten never questioned his anger toward his cousin again, but she did get a little worried when his insult worse._

**-Flashback End-**

"...at least you won't have to endure his insults anymore. You are in a better place now, and I only wish you can forgive him for all the pain he posted on you, if not him than let me represent his sin on his behalf," she softly sob, "Good-bye," she managed than walk-off to stand with others who said their respect.

No one thought the death of this woman to be like this, with no one to be with her, no help, no care, no love….

"Listen….. I'm sorry," he whispered but why should it matter, everyone knew the truth, knew of his mistake and recklessness. This man is the cause of her pain and believe is the cause of her death.

"Sasuke, it's about to rain hard. I'll wait for you in the car," Itachi mumble than left without hearing his young brother's reply. Sasuke cared less about Itachi's presence, in fact he dislike his brother but could never bring it to himself to fully hate him. Their history together had many bad turns but one got him to the edge of hate to the point of killing their relationship forever.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Sasuke heard a knock on his door than allowed the person to enter, "Good morning Sasuke," Itachi smirked with his arms in his front pocket. Sasuke frowned. _

_"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke refused to stare at his brother instead he kept his eyes on his paper._

_"Aw, don't be like that. I'm only here to say good morning-"_

_"You said it, now leave me be, I have no time for your 'games' today," Sasuke tried to dismiss him but Itachi ignored him, taking a seat on Sasuke's guest's couch._

_He sighed, "Answered me something, little brother," he laid back with his arms cross behind his head, "When was the last time you spoke to her?" he stared at the ceiling while Sasuke immediately cease his reading on the document and stared at his relaxed brother. "You know I met her last night," he smiled evilly, "Not just last night there were a few times before that,"_

_Sasuke glared at his brother in fierce madness, he couldn't believe his ears, the distraught of this man. The thought of his friend being with Itachi flamed Sasuke's soul, but the thought of his situation between him and his friend. Within seconds Sasuke tried to calm himself, "What are you talking about? She would never go out with you-"_

_"Are you sure about that," Itachi slowly rose from his seat and pulled out a few pictures from his back pocket, "I believe these proof prove otherwise," he walked to Sasuke's expensive desk and threw the pictures on top of his papers, "Enjoy,"._

_Sasuke looked shock beyond belief. He lifted one picture and couldn't resist staring at what it held. He was overwhelmed with rage and betrayal by the sight of his love pleasing his brother. It disgusted him harshly but it made it clear in his mind that she chose her path and that road was with Itachi, or so he thought. Sasuke wanted his head, wanted his brother to bleed, he wanted him dead. Their eyes met and it was quiet until a ring interrupted their stare. Sasuke wasn't going to answer it but after the third ring he grabbed the phone and answered. Itachi chuckled in triumph. As Sasuke took his anger at his assistant Itachi checked the time._

_Sasuke eyes widen, "She's here…" his was in disbelief and it irritated him that Itachi knew. "Right on time," he said._

_"You knew?"_

_"I made an appointment so she could have a chance to explain herself," But Sasuke made up his mind, he didn't want to hear it. He was too full of disgusts and frustration to be calmed by words, he didn't want to hear her and certainly, after what he just witness on the photos, didn't want to see her. Unfortunately, his rage took over his mind and made his way outside of his office and saw her. He madly approached and gave her not a single second to say hi._

_"Why are you here?" he held one of the few photo in his fists and glared into her beautiful eyes._

_"I-I was…." she was lost in words by his sudden anger that she wasn't prepare._

_"Answer me!" he exclaimed while she stuttered horribly, than her sight bolted to Itachi and suddenly became aware of his demonic plan. "What did you do?" she whispered to Itachi but he stood behind his brother with a devious smile that turned fear into her eyes._

_"If you're here to explain right? Than explain about this!" he shoved the picture to her chest, "Why were with him? Why! Huh,". She stared at the picture and became stun, "I-I.. w-what.." her mind was spinning, she was more lost than she ever was and couldn't speak straight. She looked at the photo than back at Sasuke. How can she explain now?_

_"I never thought you'll do such things but I was wrong. You are nothing more than a liar! All I wanted for us is to wait, but you couldn't. I trusted you, why would you do this. Do this!? With **Him**?" he pointed at Itachi._

_"N-No! S-Sasuke p-please believe me! T-This is not what it look like," she approached close to him with unstoppable tears._

_"Than tell me! Please tell me why your mouth is sucking him," He looked outrage and it frighten her. She began to breath heavily and couldn't muster up any courage to explain herself. All was loss. She lost hold of her moist tears and her hands tried to touch him for comfort but were rejected, "Don't touch me!" he barked and pulled his arms away from her touch in disgust._

_She flinched, "Get out," he growled, "I said out!" he quickly turned away and headed to his office._

_"N-No wait! Sasuke-"_

_"Ino call security! Now!" he demanded, "Have these two escorted out of my building, now," Sasuke disappeared into his office. A few second later, Sasuke heard her scream for him, called him out but he was too hurt, too furious to control himself, he would not listen. It was over._

**-Flashback End-**

He kneeled down in front of her grave in submission, "I should've listen to you. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't. You wanted me to listen but instead I turned you away. I closed you out of my life but you stilled try. You try and try, until you stopped. You completely stop. You were gone for so long that I became worry. I wanted to see you again, I should've listen," tears began to fall, "It wasn't until Ino told me the truth. She convinced me and showed me the video. I'm sorry... please forgive me," he quietly sob even though there was no one at the area anymore. He was left alone, everyone left hours ago, and wanted his private moment with her. He was finally alone with her.

It got cold and the weather wasn't getting any nicer. It was getting chilly but Sasuke spend every last second grieve at her tomb. After his knee was aching he finally pull a small black box out of his coat pocket, "Here. I wanted to give this to you on your birthday but thought it was too much, so I waited for the right moment," his hand was shaking from the heavy chill, "Unfortunately that moment will never come, but I still want you to have it," he lay the small soft box in front of her tomb and rose to stare down at the engrave words.

"I love you," he said than walked out of the area straight to his car but before he got out of the gate, he saw someone walking in the cemetery with bush of white rose. Sasuke couldn't recognize the person because the face was covered by a small veil curtain but was aware it was a woman because of the outfit. She wore tight black dress that reached the top of her knee and a black button coat. She also wore a black cover that is use to hold her black curtain and carried an umbrella. When their paths crossed their eyes met and Sasuke felt a hit on his heart. He didn't know what it was but something about that strange lady got him curious. Who was this woman? But he didn't stay to ask; he left it how it is and vanish with his brother in the heavy rain.

The woman looked back when the car disappeared and continued her walk to the grave.

When she reached to her destination she gently laid the dozen of roses on top of the grave that would appreciate it. After she placed it down, she notices the little box and picked it up. "Humm," she got curious, so she opened it. Her eyes widen with a frown, than she chuckled.

"What a lovely gift?" she said, "I guess you won't be needing it where your at, eh," she shut the box and put it in her coat pocket.

"Here laid a good friend, daughter, and soul. Will truly be miss," she put her finger on the dead person's name and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry that I killed you off this world, but it had to be done. I know you hate me, than again I would too, but can you blame me, life is not fair. I wish it turn out a different way but what's done is done there is no going back, but I promise you'll get justice. I swear it," her face harden than averted to a calm smile, "Now rest, because you definitely need it," she semi removed the curtain and placed a kiss on top of the tomb, "Good-bye, Hinata Hyuuga," she whispered than turned her direction toward the gate, but before she left her eyes caught the tomb of someone most dear to her.

She came to that grave and stared at it for a few second before speaking, "Mother, I'm sorry that your daughter is dead," she gulp, "...and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, but it must be done. Your daughter is weak but I will carry on her will. For you and for her, good-bye," she slightly bows than left out of the cemetery.

_TBC_

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
